Modern Croods
by kkluvz2write
Summary: It's totally nineties! But the Croods are stuck in the sixties way of living, & Guy's ready for modern, art & literature? It's gonna be a wild ride when Eeva (Eep) the gymnast meets Guyote (Guy) while he's working on his latest interpretation of modern art with a, strange animal friend @ his side; a chameleon Bellot (Belt). Enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CROODS CHARACTERS, BUT THE STORY IS MINE. Enjoy**

Summary: It's totally nineties! But the Croods are stuck in the sixties way of thinking and living, and Guy's ready for modern, art? And literature? It's gonna be a wild ride when Eeva (Eep) the gymnast meets Guyote (Guy) while he's working on his latest interpretation of modern art with a, strange animal friend at his side; a chameleon Bellot (Belt). Eeva's dad (George) has always wanted his little girl to get a scholarship and go off to college and become an athlete or a physical trainer, but what she really wants to do is go around the world and see new things. Her parents (George and Ursula) are overly cautious and are the ones driving her to school and picking her up straight after practice. Until she forgets her backpack in the gym and runs back to get it, then she sees him . . .

"Sorry mom and dad, I'll be right back!"

"Alright, but be careful!"

"I know mom."  
"And remember, stranger danger!"

"Yea dad. *whispers*whatever."

Eeva shrugged of her parents' warnings once again, as her accidental forgetfulness will lead her to a new way of thinking and experiences. She walked back to the massive gym and found her backpack near the uneven parallel bars, just as she bent down to get it; she saw something reflecting on her. She walked towards it and saw a figure sitting just on the other side of the lawn. His brown raggedy hair in a lopsided short ponytail on the side of his head while the rest of it didn't even reach his chin. His profile made him look so focused, and is there something on his shirt that's changing colors? Eeva soon becomes intrigued with the stranger and goes out the back door to sneak up on him. She held her breath as she saw he was working on some form of artwork. It was a dark navy azure sky with hues of forest green and tiny white-silvery dots lighting up the painting.

"And how long did it take you to paint that?" She said somewhat bluntly, with two younger siblings and no friends, she tends to not hold anything back.

"What? That?" With emphasis on his latter word, he doesn't appreciate her harsh criticism or the fact that she snuck up on him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I was just curious. It looks so, well bland. There's no people in it, no colors, just dark and light."  
"That's the point, it's a contrast painting." He said more calmly.

"Oh, huhh never heard of 'em." Her voice carried a rough yet sweet tone to it, sounding somewhat tough, yet graceful.

"Are you a fan of artwork? Have you seen any of Van Gough's works?"

"Van go? Who? And no, I'm more of a . . . sports person."

"Figures, another jock coming around to harass the artsy boy. Well just to let you know, I don't just paint. I also do modern art."  
"Art's modern? I always thought it was like traditional?"  
"NO! It changes, just like fashion and style . . . and . . ." He turned and his eyes widened as he spotted her, recalling the first time seeing her in the gym, when the sun was just coming over the farthest hill to kiss the grasslands so that the slightest bit of light reflected through the large gymnasium windows. As he looked over to view the way it reflected off the glass, he saw her, reaching her small hand up, just as he was. But she never noticed whether or not he ever existed or was staring at her for that matter. No, she was reaching up towards the sun. Although, she was on the high bar with no one spotting her and just she just sat atop the bars, as if that was her home. Suddenly she let go, but thrust her body so that she flipped her full straight body twice, bent her knees and landed on her feet. She made it look as though it was natural. He felt his cheeks go up on their own, forming a smirk, his cheeks reddened, until Bellot began to crawl over his face, regaining his attention.

"Sorry, guess I got a little side tracked." From then on, she was all he could think about, but he knew the jocks would never let him in, and he knew she was more of an introvert, or so it seemed. The majority of people avoided her; she'd been in a few fights, but never suspended, due to her father's links with the school and the large opportunity for her to get a scholarship at one of the top sports universities nearby. And he was living in a run down orphanage, until he managed to convince the owner that he could work, and thus he makes his living. He even manages to sell paintings every now an then, managing to make a few bucks with odd jobs. It's been Guyote and Bellot for such a long time now, he's almost forgotten how to trust others and let them in. But something about her makes him want to try harder.

"Umm hello?" Eeva was waving her hands in front of him.

"Huhhh?" Guyote was snapping back into reality.  
"Oh it's nothing, you've just been zoning out now for like twenty minutes."

"Oh, sorry. Here's my card."

"Card?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You know business card?" He shrugged.

"Oh, yea."

"What's with the way you dress?" Guyote looked her up and down.

"What?"

"Sorry I didn't mean it that way, it just reminds me of the sixties."

"Oh well my parents like Thrifty's Sixties. It's where we get all our clothes and stuff." She was wearing a mustard yellow blouse with a white rounded collar and a loose fitting black pencil skirt with white high socks and black ballet shoes with a buckle across her ankles. Her hair was short and frizzy, some bangs hung over her light green eyes, while the rest of her frizzy red hair clung to her neck and puffed out around her head.

"Oh."

"And what about you? I mean what's with that?" Eeva pointed at his attire.

"What's with what?" He looked down at his clothing, some simple baggy jeans that showed he was skinny, but somewhat sloppy and relaxed. His grey T-shirt hung loosely on his small torso. And his light blue sweatshirt was unzipped and hung loosely on him. He wore a strange necklace with shark teeth and seashells. His shoes were black converse and his chameleon clung to his shoulder.

"I call it, the look of the artist."

"Pffttthahaha! That's hilarious." Eeva threw her head back as she began laughing loudly.

"Yea well it's the truth." Guyote couldn't help but smile.

"I guess. So you're Guyote right?" Eeva eyed him.

"Yea and this is Bellot."

"Wow, those are some great names." Eeva smiled, looking over at Bellot.

"And you are?" Guyote gestured over to her.

"Eeva." She said flatly, not too fond of her name.

"Hmm, that's a pretty name. So Eeva, what sports do you play?" He already knew, but he didn't want to come off as a stalker.

"I'm a gymnast." She said proudly.

"I see, so does that mean you're nice or nasty?" He teased.

"Hmm, depends." She raised an eyebrow, giggling softly.

"On the person I'm around at the time. I tend to get into little disagreements with some of the girls in this school." She shrugged, though her face was serious.  
"Why's that?" Guyote had never noticed her getting into fights.

"Boys, they harass me and I don't take their attitudes, so I challenge them." Eeva said so meekly.

"How?" Guyote was rather curious.

"If they can do a better routine, or outdo me on any of the stunts I attempt then I'll be their slave and do whatever they bid me. If that means not talking to guys about sports and such then I'll do it. If it means making them lunch everyday fine, if it means cleaning their house, ok. Like I said, whatever, but they always lose." Eeva shrugged.

"Really?" Guyote was fairly impressed.

"Really." Eeva nodded her head as she crossed her arms.

"Hmm, I'll have to remember to never challenge you." Guyote smiled.

"That's the smart thing to do." Eeva giggled slightly.

"So, how long have you been in the sport?" Guyote wanted to learn more about her.  
"My entire life." Eeva looked up at the sky.

"You're over exaggerating?" Guyote asked, rather shocked that she's been going gymnastics since the day she was born.

"No. I mean it; I've been doing it since I could walk. I tumbled before I took my first step." Eeva said matter-of-factly.

"How cool." Guyote was awestruck.  
"And how long have you been painting?" Eeva looked over at Guyote's painting.

"Since I could hold a paint brush." He smiled meekly.

"Hmm cool." Eeva whispered slightly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yea."

They neared each other's faces, until a loud horn was screeching at the top of its lungs.

"Oh, that's my ride, I have to go." Eeva stood, realizing she'd taken too long getting her backpack.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" Guyote stood with her, not wanting her to leave without promising to see her again.

"Yea, if you ever stop by the gym." She threw her backpack on as she turned to nod him goodbye.  
"I'll make sure to do that next time." Guyote smiled.  
"'Kay!" She waved bye, hoping to see him again.

"*whispers* bye."

"What? Bellot, she was just . . . totally awesome. Huhh, a guy like me dating a girl like that is impossible. Unless . . . Ha!"

Guyote looked down at his currently green colored chameleon with a large smirk on his face.

"Bellot! How do I ask a girl out?!"

Bellot gave Guyote a blank stare.

"Right, well than I guess I'll just wing it!"

"Hmm hmm hhhmmm." Eeva was doodling small hearts on her notebook while thinking of Guyote.

"What are you humming about Eeva?" Kronk thumped over by her, but not caring too much.

"What? Oh nothing Kronk." She quickly hid her doodles and continued doing homework.

"Hmm I bet you were thinking about a boy!" Kronk teased, smiling brightly, his teeth somewhat crooked and neat slicked back brown hair, and a button up green shirt and high-wasted pants, and a pair of converse.

"What! No!" Eeva blushed.

"Eeva's got a boyfriend! Eeva's got a boyfriend! Hey everyone Eeva's got a boyiii!" A strong and calloused hand suddenly silenced Kronk.

"You better shut your trap before I tell mom and dad what you do after school instead of going to tutoring!" Eeva gave him a grave look.

"Fine." Kronk immediately stopped talking as he walked off.

"Hmmph. Boyfriend, as if. *whispers* as if Guyote would be interested in a gymnastics freak like me." She crossed her arms and rested her head on them.

Eeva walked to class with her head down, she wasn't really one to get along with boys very well; let alone the fact that her dad would never hear of her even talking to them.

"Alright class, settle down! For today's lesson we will be reading from Shakespeare's famous play _Romeo and Juliet_. Now who would like to read out the part of Juliet? How about Eeva, and Guyote can be Romeo." The literature teacher asked.

"What!" They shouted in unison.

"Ohhhhh." The class responded in a teasing manner.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Guyote began reading, with each word, he blushed a bit more, but he was really getting into character.

"Ay me!" Eeva said rather flatly, to which the teacher frowned upon it and thus Eeva decided to try harder.

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, bring o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." Guyote looked up at Eeva, signaling her to read next. Thus Eeva took a deep breath and pictured this as if she was confessing to Guyote.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse they name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Eeva gave it her best, looking up to see everyone smiling, especially Guyote.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Guyote didn't have to look at there book for such a short line.

" 'Tis but they name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff they name, and for that name, which is no part of thee, so take all myself." Eeva was rather nervous, but was happy with her performance.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd; henceforth I never will be Romeo." Guyote was saying lovingly.

"What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?" Eeva looked up at Guyote.

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: my name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word." Guyote was trying to sound more convincing, as if Eeva found him spying on her.

"My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?" Eeva raised her eyebrow.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." Guyote looked at her pleadingly.

"How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here." Eeva sounded worried.

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt: therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me." Guyote never felt so ridiculous, but at the same time he was liking it.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee." Eeva sounded concerned.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet and I am proof against their enmity." Guyote looked up at her with his hand on his heart.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here." Eeva gazed into his dark brown eyes.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes, and, but thou love me, let them find me here; my life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued, wanting of they love." Guyote smirked up at her.

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?" Eeva asked.

"By love, that first did prompt me to enquire. He lent me counsel, and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot, yet, wet thou as far as that vast shore wash'd with the furthest sea, I should adventure for such merchandise." Guyote flirted.

"Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak tonight. Fain would I dwell on form; fain, fain deny what I have spoke. But farewell compliment. Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay', and I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries, they say, love laughs. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully: Or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won, I'll frown, and be perverse, and say thee nay, so thou wilt woo: but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond; and therefore thou mayst think my 'haviour light: but trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was 'ware, my true-love passion: therefore pardon me; and not impute this yielding to light love which the dark night hath so discovered." Eeva flirted back.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow, that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—" Guyote held his hand out, Eeve took it.

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable." Eeva looked at Guyote, who was looking deep into her bright green eyes.

"What shall I swear by?" Guyote looked desperately at her.

"Do not swear at all. Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee." Eeva said sweetly.

"If my heart's dear love—" Guyote began.

"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: it is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast!" Eeva read aloud as she pounded on her chest lightly, making it more dramatic.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Guyote asked, pleading her.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" Eeva turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." Guyote said honestly.

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: and yet I would it were to give again." Eeva argued.

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?" Guyote neared her.

"But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: my bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite. I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu! Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true. Stay but a little, I will come again." Eeva stopped and took a few deep breaths.

"O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial." Guyote read out in triumph.

"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honourable, thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow, by one that I'll procure to come to thee, where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; and all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay and follow thee my lord throughout the world." Eeva said dreamily.

"Madam!" The teacher read aloud.

"I come, anon. But if thou mean'st not well, I do beseech thee—" Eva responded hurriedly.

"Madam!" The teacher read aloud again.

"By and by, I come: To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief: to-morrow will I send." Eeva said bluntly to the teacher.

"So thrive my soul—" Guyote read out with wistful eyes.

"A thousand times good night!" Eeva said toward Guyote.

"A thousand times the worse, to want thy light. Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books, but love from love, toward school with heavy looks." Guyote said in dismay.

"Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice, to lure this tassel-gentle back again! Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud; else would I tear the cave where Echo lies, and make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine, with repetition of my Romeo's name." Eeva said beseechingly.

"It is my soul that calls upon my name: how silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night, like softest music to attending ears!" Guyote read aloud.

"Romeo!" Eeva cried out.

"My dear?" Guyote asked tenderly.

"At what o'clock to-morrow shall I send to thee?" Eeva gazed up at him.

"At the hour of nine." Guyote smiled at her.

"I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then. I have forgot why I did call thee back." Eeva said whilst smiling.

"Let me stand here till thou remember it." Guyote read.

"I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, remembering how I love thy company." Eeva blushed.

"And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget, forgetting any other home but this." Guyote felt his cheeks heat up.

"'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone: and yet no further than a wanton's bird; who lets it hop a little from her hand, like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, and with a silk thread plucks it back again, so loving-jealous of his liberty." Eeva recited.

"I would I were thy bird." Guyote spoke.

"Sweet, so would I: yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." Eeva finished.

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, his help to crave, and my dear hap to tell." Guyote finished.

* Ring *

"Alright, class dismissed. We'll pick up where we left off on Thursday." The teacher spoke as every one stood and went to their next class, all but Eeva and Guyote.

"Hey Eeva, do you think we could talk for a minute?" Guyote walked up to her.

"Hey Eeva, we'll see you at practice." The other gymnasts waved her goodbye.

"Ok, I'll be there soon." Eeva waved to them.

"Yea, what's up Guyote?" Eeva turned to him.

"Well, I was thinking, if you're not busy this Friday, maybe we could go out or something?" He asked nervously.

"Sure! But we have a few problems. Umm my dad can't know and neither can anyone close to him." Eeva said straightforward.

"So this will be our little secret?" Guyote put his index finger over his lips.

"Yea! See you Friday!" She waved as she went to her next class.

"Ok." **This shouldn't be too hard, I just can't tell anyone, easy.** Or so he thought.

"Bellot! It worked, she said yes!" **Friday is going to be a great day! Now all I need to do is plan everything out and make sure it goes swimmingly.**

Friday came in a flash, and Eeva was finishing practice, she was the first to hit the showers and put on a nice sixties style floral dress with ballet shoes and her hair was its natural frizzy self. Then she ran over to her dad (the coach) that she was going to hang out with some friends in a study group and he agreed, so long as she called them if she needed anything.

"Ok, I'm going now!" Eeva said as she ran out the door to meet Guyote.

"Hey, sorry that took so long, had to let my dad know that I'll be out late." Eeva smiled as Guyote handed her a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"What'd you tell him?" Guyote smiled, seeing how surprised she was.

"That I was going to a study group with my friends." Eeva smelled her flowers, thanking him as they walked off towards Guy's car. He got the door for her as they drove off.

"So where are we going?" Eeva asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"It's a surprise." Guyote smiled as he drove onto a dirt road ten miles down from the school, pulling into what seemed like a forest. There was a large lake where the sun would set, there were numerous wild flowers, most likely where Guyote picked for Eeva's bouquet.

"Wow, it's beautiful. What's this place called?" Eeva asked Guyote as he parked the car, getting the door for her.

"Tomorrow." Guyote said sweetly.

"Tomorrow? I didn't know it was a place." She smiled as she got out of the car, looking around.

"Of course it is, I found it, after my parents died and I became an orphan. When I had free time I would come here, it gave me hope that tomorrow would be a better day." Guyote said somberly.

"Oh Guyote, I'm sorry, but it is wonderful that you had so much hope." Eeva reached out for him, taking his hand.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, life happens. It's just important to keep on living, especially for the ones you love." He looked deep into her eyes, seeing how they sparkled in the sun, green with tiny hints of yellow around the iris.

"I know what you mean. My family drives me crazy, but I'm happy that they love me enough to ensure my safety." Eeva looked into Guyote's eyes, noticing they were a light brown in the sun.

"What do you want to do? I mean after high school." Guyote asked as he led Eeva over to a premade picnic as they sat down on a soft blanket.

"Well, my dad wants me to get a scholarship for gymnastics, and even go to the Olympics." Eeva said rather gloomily.

"That's not what I asked, what do YOU want to do?" Guyote asked again as he gave her a sandwich.

"Well, I want to go to college, but . . . not so soon, I want to travel and see the world. I know it takes money but I've been saving up for a long time now." Eeva said, her eyes lighting up as she told Guyote how she'd read in books and magazines about different parts of the world.

"That sounds great!" Guyote smiled brightly as they both began to eat, after swallowing Eeva spoke up.

"What about you?" She looked up at him.

"I want to paint, I want to go to an artist school, get a scholarship. But I want to travel, go backpacking around the world." He smiled as he gazed up at the clouds.

"Hmm, it would be fun if . . . we could go together." Eeva smiled bashfully, looking at the ground.

"I'd like that." Guyote reached for her hand.

"Really?" Eeva's face was completely red.

"Yes, but your dad-" Guyote started.

"Would kill you." Eeva finished.

"Yea, I want to live a long life." They both laughed.

"Well he won't help with that." Eeva was looking over at the water.

"Wanna go in?" Guyote asked.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit." Eeva looked despondent.

"It's ok, neither did I." Guyote smiled suggestively.

"Guyote!" Eeva elbowed him.

"Come on!" He took her hand as they stood and ran toward the water, getting to the edge he began stripping, leaving his boxers on and jumped in. Eeva blushed as she took off her dress and ran in, screeching as she felt the cold water. She shivered as Guyote came from behind her, lifted her onto his shoulders and walked around as she giggled, before plunging into the water and coming up for air. They laughed as they swam around until they decided to get out and dry off. Eeva lay in the sun as Guyote grabbed his sketchbook and a pencil.

"Can I draw you?" Guyote asked.

"What me? But I'm not pretty enough to be your model." Eeva blushed.

"No you're not, you're beautiful and you the only model I'd want to use." He smiled at her as her face lit up, turning red, so much so that he could hardly see her freckles, Guyote found himself blushed as he asked her to simply relax as he began drawing her, blushing when he drew certain areas. As he finished, he signed it and showed her the drawing.

"Guyote, it's beautiful." She smiled.

"No, you are, I was just drawing what I saw." He smiled at her as she leaned into kiss him on the cheek, just as he turned to tell her something, but their lips met for a brief moment as they both pulled away, their faces red as tomatoes.

"I-I'm sorry." Guyote was fumbling over his words.

"I'm not." Eeva smiled as she leaned in and kissed him again, he froze, but kissed her back. They talked more, snacked on more food from the picnic Guyote made and Eeva tried to sketch Guyote. He chuckled and said it looked like something Picasso would draw as Eeva agreed, once he told her who he was and explained his form of art.

"Well, I better head home, or my dad will worry." Eeva put her dress on and had him zip her up.

"Shall we?" Guyote opened up the door for her as he drove her to her neighborhood. The car ride was rather silent as he stopped a block down.

"This is good, my dad would-" Eeva started.

"Kill me if he saw me?" Guyote finished.

"Exactly." Eeva leaned over to kiss him as he jumped off, and got the door, kissing her again as she waved goodbye. As she opened the door she sighed, feeling as if she were on a cloud.

"That was awesome." Guyote leaned back in his chair as he drove home, telling Bellot all about it.

"Oh, Eeva your home." Eeva's mother was making dinner.

"Yea." Eeva said dreamily.

"You hungry?" Her mother asked.

"No." She said as she went over to her room, putting her things away as she went to shower.

"Oh Eeva, how did the study party go?" Her father asked as she looked over at him in a daze.

"Oh fine." She said as she kissed him, telling her she loved him. She went past Kronk, saying he looked handsome as she went to bed, thinking about Guyote.

"What's with her?" Eeva's father asked, looking at Kronk.  
"Beats me." Kronk shrugged as they went over to the kitchen.

"Why is Eeva acting so strange?" George asked his wife Ursula and his son Kronk as they began eating as Ursula served them a salad along with a large boiled chicken.

"Sandy, mom, come and eat!" Ursula called as Sandy ran over with her grandma behind her. They all continued eating as George brought up Eeva again when Gran asked where she was.

"It's probably a boy." Gran said, as Kronk agreed.

"She is at that age." Ursula said.

"Boy! No way!" George banged on the table as he hollered.

"I'm going to go get her, she needs to take a break." Ursula got up and brought Eeva to the table, she was still in a daze.

"Eat Eeva, you need your strength." Ursula served her.

"Sure, strength." She said as she sighed for the thousandth time.

"Eeva, are you feeling alright?" Ursula asked, feeling somewhat concerned.

"Fine, fine, just happy." She said as she giggled, picking at her chicken and eating slowly.

"Hmm, well there better not be a boy involved." George practically snarled.

"Now George, Eeva's not a child anymore." Ursula put him in his place.

"That's right, when I was Eeva's age, I was already married!" Gran stood up for her eldest grandchild.

"When you were Eeva's age, the dinosaurs were still roaming the earth." George chuckled as Ursula kicked him under the table. They continued chatting and teasing Eeva, though she ignored them, thinking about Guyote and their next date.

"I'm going!" Eeva called out as her dad went after her.

"Where are you going?" George asked.

"I'm going to the gym." Eeva smiled, showing him her gym bag.

"Fine, but remember-" George started.

"Stranger danger, I know." Eeva sighed as she left, knowing she wasn't going to see a stranger. She walked a few blocks down, finding Guyote parked as Eeva waved, he jumped off the car and got the door for her, kissing her before she got in.

"Ready?" She asked as she buckled herself in.

"Always." He smiled as he held her hand and they drove off to the school. Guyote parked the car as they got off and headed for the gym, Eeva took out the key and opened up the gym, turning off the alarm and they turned on all the lights.

"There are benefits to being a coached daughter." Eeva swung the key on her index finger as Guyote smiled and walked around, gazing up at the high ceiling, the uneven parallel bars, the beam, the floor, the vault, the pommel horse, the rings, the parallel bars, the horizontal bar, the floor beam, along with the floor trampoline and other various equipment.

"Wow, this is amazing." Guyote smiled as Eeva was warming up.

"Thanks, there's a lot more in the storage room, and a track upstairs. We change out whatever we're using at the time, except for the heavy artillery stuff, but sometimes we put it away, depending, but there's another gym across the way for more-so the guys, unless they're in gymnastics too." Eeva was stretching, feeling a nice pull in her muscles, but the stretching was helping to loosing any tight muscles, she felt relaxed as she slowly began to intensify the stretching, until she was finally able to do a handstand, then a pushup while in a handstand. She continued stretching and doing nearly impossible moves as Guyote watched every move she made, completely amazed.

"Ok, where do you want me first?" She asked as she adjusted her green and black leopard leotard, Guyote smiled as he looked around.

"How about up there." Guyote pointed at the balance beam.

"The balance beam? Sure." Eeva walked over as she stretched and flipped her way up as she stretched out and began a routine.

"Just tell me when to stop." Eeva said straight-faced as Guyote nodded. She began slowly but strongly, he honestly wanted her to stop every second, but he knew better. He also had the urge to watch her entire routine, but he knew there would be one pose that she'd have to stop so he could draw her. Then she did it, the perfect pose, arching back with her hand reaching up towards the air as the lower was framing her face but her fingers facing upward as her gaze was at the ceiling, her right leg bent under her as the other stretched back.

"Stop!" He ordered as she froze, he took out his sketchbook and sketched as if he life depended on it. After nearly an hour later, he told her she was done, she continued her routine as Guyote watched her until she flipped twice in the air before landing. Guyote clapped as she smiled and walked over to him.

"That was awesome!" Guyote encouraged as he put his arms around her.

"Thanks." She smiled as she kissed him; they sat down and rested as Eeva looked at his drawing.

"Wow, it's stunning." She leaned against him as they began chatting as Guyote asked about Eeva's sport. She explained to him all the inner workings and how strict the judges were, thus George expected nothing but perfection from the team. They continued talking as Eeva encouraged Guyote to the trampoline as they jumped around and laughed, having a good old time, until the door opened, Guyote froze as he hid under the trampoline.

"Eeva." George walked in as she smiled at him, greeting him.

"Hi dad." She felt her hands beginning to shake as she stood and continued to practice tumbling.

"You're here alone?" George looked around.

"Of course dad." Eeva smiled as she went over to the uneven parallel bars and began her routine as George watched, looking around but not seeing a sign of anyone.

"Well then, I wonder whose car that is." George said scratching his head as Guyote felt as though he was sweating bullets.

"I'm not sure." Eeva shrugged as she continued on. Guyote gulped as George walked over to the trampoline, looking down and seeking fingers from underneath, he snarled as he went to reach down, but Guyote ran off, towards Eeva.

"Dad!" She screamed at him as she shielded Guyote.

"Eeva what's the meaning of this?!" George screamed at her as he eyed Guyote as if he'd kill him if he got any closer.

"This is Guyote, he's my-my boyfriend!" Eeva screamed as George's facial expression grew sullen.

"That's right sir. I care a great deal for your daughter, and I'm here and now asking your permission to date her." Guyote stood tall and strong as he faced George, who was still frozen.

"Dad?" Eeva looked at her dad who seemed to be thinking.

"I thought I told you to stay away from strangers." He said flatly.

"Guyote's not a stranger, we became friends and we went out on a date, this is our second date. Dad, I really like him and he likes me, can't we just take this one step at a time and not panic?" Eeva asked, pleading him to give Guyote a chance.

"One step at a time, I suppose there's no stopping you." George looked brooding, but he knew once his daughter made up her mind, there was no stopping her.

"Yes, it's not like we're going to get married." Eeva teased as Guyote blushed and George looked as though he nearly had a heart attack.

"No, too son to joke about that." George snapped.

"Of course sir." Guyote agreed.

"It was a joke dad. Oh and by the way, I want to backpack around the world with Guyote!" Eeva said as George felt his heart sink.

"I see." He said plainly.

"Not right away. I want to finish school, and keep working on my gymnastics, but when I graduate I want to go, maybe even go to college in another country." She smiled brightly as George began laughing.

"Oh, of course my daughter would turn out like her grandmother." He finished laughing as Eeva smiled.

"Sorry dad." Eeva felt bad.

"Don't apologize, you're a Crood, I wouldn't expect anything less." George patted his daughter on the back as he looked over at Guyote, who was still timid as to going over towards him.

"And you, take good care of my daughter." George said bluntly as Guyote nodded his head and Eep smiled as they all seemed to be past the killing phase.

Guyote and Eeva dated all throughout high school and went on to backpack across the world, of course taking ship or plane in order to get to farther destinations, taking a few months off before school, and attending various colleges in Europe as they finally came home with a bachelor's degree in the arts (Guyote) as well as pre-physical therapy and going towards her PhD. Her parents very proud, and also ecstatic at the fact that the two were engaged; life went on, George and Guyote often argued but Eep, Ursula, Gran, Kronk, and even Sandy stood up for Guyote. And of course Bellot was right there to witness it all, changing colors as the seasons changed.


End file.
